


In Which Grant Ward Can’t Stop Kissing Skye

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye scrunched her nose in surprise and he fought the urge to laugh. Instead he did it again and sure enough there it was; another wrinkle of her nose. It was the most precious thing he’d ever seen so he did it again and when she turned her head muttering ‘stop you weirdo’ he kissed her cheek and then pulled her scarf down to kiss her properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Grant Ward Can’t Stop Kissing Skye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatBauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatBauer/gifts).



> Please enjoy my dumb fluffy headcanons about the stupidly cute domestic things Grant Ward likes to do when faced with one Mary Sue Poots. I dedicate this to Annie because it was trolling her with this that gave me the idea to write it.

The first time Grant did it on instinct.

They were standing outside an old theatre in some small town, on their first real date, and it was snowing. Skye was bundled up from head to toe in her cute purple beanie with a matching scarf and gloves and a jacket that looked two sizes too big and she was prattling on about the movie they were about to see. As adorable as he found her excitement he could only focus on her adorable little red nose poking out from her scarf.

She stood bouncing on her heels whether from excitement or cold he wasn’t sure but he pulled her into an embrace anyway to help her keep warm. He did his best to listen to her but he couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and press his lips to the tip of her nose. It was too cute for him to avoid plus her scarf was in the way of her lips.

Skye scrunched her nose in surprise and he fought the urge to laugh. Instead he did it again and sure enough there it was; another wrinkle of her nose. It was the most precious thing he’d ever seen so he did it again and when she turned her head muttering ‘stop you weirdo’ he kissed her cheek and then pulled her scarf down to kiss her properly.

By the time he released her she was laughing and telling him he was the dumbest person she’d ever met and he walked into the theatre grinning like an idiot.

The next time he did it on purpose.

They were in bed and he didn’t want to wake her but if he didn’t someone would come looking for her and if they found her in his bunk Coulson would lose his shit. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and did his best not to grin too much like an idiot. His bunk on the plane wasn’t where he’d wanted to make love to her for the first time but they hadn’t had an overnighter in weeks and Skye was impatient.

When he kissed her shoulder blade and whispered that it was time to get up she frowned with a little pout, whispered ‘no’, and pulled the sheets over her entire body, including her head.

He chuckled and moved over her.

“Come on, Skye, do you want the entire bus to know what we were up to?”

“They already do, you’re a screamer,” she muttered grumpily.

She never had been a morning person.

Grant tugged the sheets down to find Skye practically breathing fire while she gave him an aggressive pout. He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. Her nose twitched like a rabbit’s and he grinned downed at her lovingly. “I’ll make coffee.”

“No, someone kept me up all night and wore me out, I need sleep.”

She was trying to be grumpy but he could see a smile tugging at her lips so he kissed them. When he tried to pull away Skye grabbed his face and tugged him down so she could kiss him again.

Luckily it was Jemma who found them half an hour later and there was apparently one lie she could tell.

After that Grant did it every day.

Their relationship wasn’t exactly a secret but he didn’t like to shove it in Coulson’s face mostly because he valued his life. So instead of kissing her like he wanted in public he’d kiss the top of her head, her temple, her forehead, her nose, anywhere he could reach just because he loved her. Anytime the feeling came over him he would kiss her quickly or when she was being more adorable than usual. She didn’t seem to mind it at first but after a while he could sense her annoyance and it was cute so it didn’t stop him. He enjoyed seeing her nostrils flare and the glares she’d send his way.

She seemed to finally have enough of his displays of affection one day when they were alone and trying to watch a movie because she shoved him off her and scrunched up her nose so hard her forehead wrinkled.

“It’s not funny anymore, Grant, stop it.”

“What’s not funny?”

“Your teasing. I get it, I’m small, but you don’t have to treat me like a child.”

Grant watched her in confusion for a moment. “Wait, you think-“ He smiled, knowing if he laughed he’d upset her further.

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“I can’t help it, Skye, you’re just too precious for words; do you know that?”

She shot him another glare and he pulled her close and kissed her nose. She struggled under him with a pout. “Stop that, I told you, I’m not a-“

“Skye, I’m not making fun of you because you’re smaller than I am, I do it because it’s the only way I can keep from telling you how much I love you a hundred time a day.”

Skye stared at him like he’d grown an extra head. “You…love me?”

He grinned. “Of course I do, Skye, I always have.”

She flung her arms around him and kissed him hard on the mouth while wrapping her entire body around him. He grinned against her lips as he held her close. When they broke away he rested his forehead against hers and nuzzled her nose with his own before kissing it.

“What,” he asked when she made a face.

“That tickles.”

He smirked and did it again and this time she blushed. It was his turn to ask ‘what’.

“I love you too.”

Grant smiled and kissed her on the lips this time, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky.

 


End file.
